What is Smokestone?
by Zarathna
Summary: With the most recent delay in the Gem Homeworld's invasion of Earth, a new chapter in Steven's life is about to open up, and a whole new book for the rest of Beach City. [With headcanons and whatnot about the different characters.] Rating changed to T for coarse, derogatory, and/or offensive language. Sorry for any inconveniences.
1. A day at the beach

**This is the first chapter of my Steven Universe fanfiction:** **What is Smokestone?** **Smokestone will be the first of many OCs to be revealed. Chapters are currently rather short, but they work. Takes place after Reformed.**

* * *

"Hey, Pearl! Hey, Garnet! Hey, Amethyst!" Steven called as he ran down the steps from his loft and towards the door. "I'm going down to the beach!"

"Now, Steven." Pearl said from the kitchen where she was cleaning, successfully getting the boy's attention. "You be careful down there; I don't want you getting hurt."

Steven chuckled. "Oh, Pearl! You always tell me that!"

"I know... I just-" She paused. "I worry about you."

"Uh-huh, I know you do, Pearl. Don't worry; I'll be careful!" With that, he ran out the door, an excited smile spread from ear to ear.

"Where do you suppose he's headed off to?" Pearl asked Garnet as the stoic fusion stepped up beside her.

There was a moment before the maroon gem answered. "The Big Donut."

"Probably." She added as an afterthought.

Pearl chuckled, shaking her head. Where else would he go?

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed. Story is also on AO3 under the same title and author.**


	2. Why do acts of kindness keep on giving?

_**There's a new girl in town. And she was at the Big Donut.**_

 **I actually meant to post this chapter shortly after the first.**

* * *

"Hi, Sadie! Hi, Lars!" Steven greeted the Big Donut workers as he entered the pastry shop.

"Hi, Steven!" Sadie called back cheerily as Lars groaned beside her. "What can I get for you today? The usual, or would you maybe like to try our new chocolate coconut chunk donut?"

"Sure, I'll try your new donut!" Steven chirruped; not being a picky-eater made him willing to try anything, especially when it came to sweets.

"Alright," Sadie giggled at the boy's eagerness. "Let me just grab some from the back to heat up."

"Okay! Thanks, Sadie!"

"Haha, it's no problem, Steven. I'll be right back."

Lars watched, apathetic, as Sadie walked into the backroom storage.

Steven turned to Lars with an expectant smile. "Hey, Lars! How's it going?"

Lars was about to reply in his usual sarcastic manner when the entrance of a customer was announced by the soft jangle of the door bells.

"Hello, how may I hel-hel-ha..." Lars stammered into silence and straightened up as the newcomer approached.

Steven inspected the girl; long black hair with paired streaks of gray and amber brown. She wore a black turtleneck sweater that fit her body snugly, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of charcoal grey chucks.

The newcomer didn't notice the blushing weeabu before her, her amber eyes focused on the menu boards above his head.

"Could I get three donuts?" she asked, finally looking at Lars.

"W-would you like a hot dog through them?" The boy's mouth went dry as he realized the innuendo hidden in his question and his face flushed a deeper red.

The girl didn't notice his blush as she looked back at the menu.

"Sure." She answered cheerily. "Could I get five of those?"

"O-of-of course!" Lars stammered as the girl looked him right in the eye. "C-coming right up!"

"Wait."

Lars stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder. "Y-yes?" He asked cautiously, terrified that he might have done something to upset her and earn her wrath.

"I forgot to tell you what flavors I wanted!" She notified him with a giggle, a good-natured smile on her lips. "How embarrassing..." she mumbled to herself with an awkward chuckle. "I'll have powdered jelly and regular glazed donuts. Oh! And I'll also get a large order of your chocolate donut holes."

Lars nodded frenetically as he got busy on her order.

"T-that'll be nine eighty-seven." Lars stated as he set her bagged order on the counter.

The girl pulled out a thin, leather wallet and retrieved a ten dollar bill, handing it to the cashier. She swept the brown paper bag up in one arm and turned, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Lars called, making the girl pause in her step. "Your change!"

The girl chuckled, "Just put it toward the boy's order."

With that, she left, leaving the two Beach City boys a bit baffled.

"Okay, Steven. I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to find the box and-" Sadie started as she walked back in, stopping mid-sentence when she saw the boys staring at the door. "Is everything okay with you two?"

"I-I think I just met the girl of my dreams..." Lars mumbled, distracted, causing Sadie to roll her eyes.

"Here you go, Steven. I'm sorry I took so long," she sighed.

"Oh, that's okay, Sadie! Here you go!" Steven chirruped, handing her his amount due.

"Oh, Steven..." Sadie crooned. "You're short thirteen cents."

"That's okay, the girl who just left put her change towards my order; thirteen cents exactly! Right, Lars?"

"Huh?!" Lars jumped. "Oh. Oh, yeah. Here." He fumbled for a moment before handing the change to Sadie.

Sadie gave him a curious stare, but didn't press him, instead placing Steven's aided payment in the register.

"Well, have a great day, Steven!" Sadie called as she handed Steven his bag and waved goodbye.

"Alright. You have great day, too, you two!"

* * *

Who is this mysterious girl? What is she doing in Beach City? Why won't she just stop and say: "hello"? !


End file.
